


I"m so tired

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Terminal Illnesses, Uncle/Niece Incest, loss of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Charlie love their daughter but they are exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I"m so tired

"How is she?" Miles asked from his perch on the railing.

Charlie sighed. "She's scared, she's angry, she…she doesn't understand why this is happening to her."

"That makes two of us," Miles muttered. He looked to the sky. "They always did say incest is a sin."

"Are you saying my daughter is some sort of abomination?"

Miles' sigh seemed to come from his very soul. "I'm saying I'm tired, Charlie. Hell, I'm exhausted."

"You don't' think I am? I'm the one who's been caring for her day in and day out."

"And what exactly are you implying?"

Charlie leaned against the post next to him. "I'm implying that our daughter is dying and I don't know what to do about it."

"According to the doctor, there is nothing we can do. And as much as I don't want to accept that, and I really don't, it is the truth."

Charlie ran a hand through her hair. "Are we bad people?"

"According to whose definition?"

"I mean our daughter is dying and we're so…apathetic about it."

"Charlie, our daughter has been dying for the last eight months. People have their limits."

"She's our daughter."

"I am well aware of that. And we'll grieve when she dies, I promise you. But right now? Charlie, right now I am tapped out."

"Me too," she admitted quietly. Miles looked at her. "I'm too tired to even be upset with you for that comment."

"That's not a bad thing, Charlie. Like I said, people have their limits."

"I still feel bad."

"Don't. You need your strength for other things."

They sat in silence until the doctor came out. "I'm sorry," he said.

Charlie began to sob. Miles eased off the railing and wen to hold her. "I'll be by tomorrow to settle," he told the doctor. The man nodded and tipped his hat as he left. Miles kissed his wife's hair. "I told you we'd mourn," he whispered.

"Momma?" a young voice called.

Miles looked over to see their youngest son standing in the doorway. "Go inside, Michael. Your mom and I will be in soon."


End file.
